


Unexpected Outcome

by petitminouu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Depression, M/M, Sad, Very old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitminouu/pseuds/petitminouu
Summary: While saving a planet from the Galra's clutches, the team encounters some interesting aliens. This results in an unexpected outcome.





	Unexpected Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> This will be very short, but I didn't have enough idea to make it be longer :/ Check out my Tumblr- Petitminouu

None of the Paladins would know how much this mission would change their life.

It all started when the Paladins were bonding with their lions. Suddenly, Allura had burst through the door.

"I have picked up a distress beacon from a nearby planet. They need our help. Get ready to land!"

The planet itself was very interesting. It was a swill maroon/puce color, with huge, visible swirly white spikes jutting out from the west side. As the Paladins got closer to the planet, they noticed that the spikes seemed to be the only land. The maroon/puce frothed about, seeming to be some type of unstable liquid.

The castle successfully landed in a valley between the spikes without any problem. When the Paladins came out of the castle, a small crowd of human-like creatures started to gather. The creatures had large, colorful eyes that were positioned on dainty, pale white faces. They had slim figures, and looked quite human-like, except for the chunky bulbs at either side of their hips, and long whiskers that swept from their cheeks.

One particular alien, dressed in emerald-green clothes that sparkled with gems, stepped to the front. A petit crown was poised on her head.

"Hello. We are the Jejune, and I, Merada, represents our tribe." She spoke in a clear, smooth voice. The crowd cheered.

Shiro scanned the other paladin's faces. For the most part, they were all nonchalant, except for Lance. He had that devilish flirty look that he got creeping onto his face. "LANCE!" Shiro whisper-shouted. Lance's grin just got wider.

Merada stepped up to the Paladins. "Who are you?" Lance saw the opportunity and took it. "The name's La-" He was cut off by a sharp kick from Pidge.

"We are the Paladins of Voltron. I'm Shiro, and this is Pidge, Hunk, Keith, and Lance." Shiro explained.

"Wonderful!" Merada beamed, clapping her hands.

 

 

The Paladins panted, exhausted from the battle. Voltron had turned out successful, and the jejunes had managed to convince Coran and Allura to stay a little while longer, to reward them. Now the Paladins were getting snacks, drinks, and anything that they asked for.

"Hey, what are those bulbs and whiskers for?" Lance suddenly blurted out of the blue.

"I think it has something to do with our power to feel another's emotions," Merada explained. "When we touch someone, we can feel their emotion, and what they feel."

Lance giggled like a little child, while Pidge started rambling why that shouldn't be scientifically possible and blah blah blah..

Merada extended her arm and tenderly touched Pidge.

"You are feeling udder confusion, and slight jealousy." Merada said. The Paladins gaped at her.

"COOOL!! Do me! Do me!" Lance exclaimed, excited. Merada reached over to touch Lance. And this is when the totally unexpected happened.

Merada burst into tears.

She started uncontrollably sobbing, gasping for breath as tears dumped down her face.Lance panicked at the complete horror on the other's faces.

"Such... S-Sorrow, h-horribly... depre-" Lance clamped a hand over her mouth, and quickly ushered her outside the room. This left the other Paladins with a shocked expression on their face as they stared at the spot were Lance had just been sitting. 

 

 

After they had left, Lance sat in the lounge, head in his hands. 'Maybe they didn't hear. Maybe..' Lance thought to himself. He was cut off by Keith entering the room. Lance cringed. he was in no mental state to face Keith right now.

"Hey." Keith's voice was so soft, Lance was taken aback. Keith slid down not the couch, next to Lance. Lance flinched away, turning his back away from Keith.There was a long silence.

"I didn't know.." Keith started.

"Of course you didn't know." Lance muttered. He started to turn to the other boy.

"Of course you didn't know. NOBODY EVER KNEW!" Lance shouted. Now it was Keith's turn to flinch.

"NOBODY EVEN NOTICES ME! IT'S LIKE I'M NOT THERE! NO ONE EVER BOTHERS TO CHECK IN WITH ME! THEY JUST FIGURE I'M FINE!" Lance roared. His voice caught on a sob, and he crumpled into a ball on the couch. Keith could only watch as the brunette started sobbing. Keith paused, then dragged Lance onto his lap. Lance wept into Keith's lap, body limp like a rag doll. Suddenly, Lance clutched at Keith's shirt, balling it up in his hand.

"It  _hurts._ " Lance choked out.

"What hurts?" Keith asked worriedly. With a trembling hand, Lance grabbed Keith's hand and put it on his heart. At this, Keith's own heart shattered.

"It will be okay." Keith said gently. Keith lifted up Lance's head, and lightly kissed his lips. The words were like a clarity, guiding Lance through his pain.

**_"It will be okay."_ **

 

 


End file.
